Colors
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: –touch them, pretty and dancing.


**(Please don't judge. I'm having so many feels right now.)**

 **Random daily excuse:** one word; tumblr

 **Prompt:** Colors (tumblr)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Bleach.

 **Warning** : tissues might be needed.

…

…

I didn't feel it at first. I saw them – _arrows_ , bright and blue and fast– coming through, but the pain took a while to register. Adrenaline; that must have been it. That was always it.

I heard a scream, a yell – _a roar.._. Looking up I barely caught a glimpse of black and orange before everything merged with fire and ice; hot and cold; black and white.

So beautiful.

Before I knew it I was off my feet and to the wind. I felt the breeze to my face and the cold to my feet. My hair weaving a wild mess and my mind clouded with pain. Sharp and piercing. Like arrows, bright, blue, white and _red_. But mostly blue. A beautiful blue.

The noise had quieted by the time my feet touched the ground again. The air had thinned as well; easier to breathe once more. Warmth; next thing I knew. Shackles of burning fire had wormed around me, holding me in place, a warm place, as I opened my eyes to a black sky.

Beautiful, lonely sky.

Then I saw brown. Then bronze marred with red. And orange, wild and free and untamed like fire. But brown. Beautiful and _heartbroken_ brown.

Then black again. Then blue, deep sea blue. Almost violet; _impossible_ violet, staring back. Big, pale, blue. Beautiful and _broken_ blue.

 _Colors_. Colors blinking everywhere around me. _I'm so happy such colors, beautiful colors, are around me._

I blinked and tried to focus. Lips. Lips were moving. Words speaking. Saying something. It was important, I knew it was. So I pushed myself, ears straining.

 _Focus._

 _Hear._

 _What-_

 _Oh._

Cold slipped around me. A blanket –cold, frosty– taking me in. Then I saw red. Liquid red, thick and moving, _dripping_. A pale hand was before me. Mine. _Ah. I tried to touch the pretty colors._ Lips moved again, and colors darkened; browns became charcoal cinders; blues reminded bursting galaxies.

Desperation. Rage. Fury. Worlds that collided.

I close my eyes and I feel a smile.

Beautiful colors.

…

…

 _"Inoue! Heal yourself!"_

 _"Inoue! No!"_

 _"_ _ **Fuck, open your eyes!**_ _"_

 _"Call your shield!"_

 _"Inoue!"_

 _"_ _ **Heal**_ _-!"_

 _"Call-!"_

 _"In-!"_

 _"Open your fucking eyes,_ _ **Orihime**_ _!"_

…

…

I blink, and there's white everywhere. Slowly I sit up, head bobbing, hair falling thick and heavy. I blink again. Hair of rust with weaving gold and burning coals.

Ugly. Beautiful. _Mine._

There's a gasp –thick, broken, _impossible–_ and I look up. Eyes, beautiful eyes, kind eyes, broken violet blues stare at me. My mind scrambles; _I know those eyes._

There's a shift and I notice someone else, crouching, shaking, holding something. Something pale. I can't see. He has his back on me, refusing to acknowledge me, to see me. But I see something bright. Hair, bright, sun kissed, gold and _orange_. My heart lurches; _I know that hair._

There's a shift again and then I drown in pain, regret, a thousand _I'm sorry_. Beautiful, heartbroken browns.

Both of them so beautiful.

He trembles, eyes scrambling and mind racing. His lips –chapped, bruised, bleeding– move but nothing croaks out. A small hand is on his, over a white bundle on his chest. He turns, his eyes desperate yet hers are bright, calm and determined. _Soothing._

Then she turns and smiles at me, "Hi.." I blink and she draws a breath, "Hey, there... Do you know where you are?" I shake my head and something cracks in her, "Your name, then? Do.. Do you know it?" The man flinched and my head spins. I scramble, shake, trying to remember. There's something there. Something bubbly and bright and-

 _Good morning, everyone!_

 _Are you alright?_

 _Shatten keshun!_

 _Does it hurt?_

 _Shotten kisshun..._

 _I'll heal it all._

"In..." My head hurts, but I don't stop, "In... Or..." I blink back tears, "Him..." I whimper and I stop. I can't. The pain is too much.

"Inoue." I blink back to pained browns. His eyes soften and he smiles, "Your name. It's Inoue Orihime."

I test it. Once, twice, it rolls naturally from my tongue. I smile back at him and he wavers for a little.

"That's right." The woman says, her fingers tightened on something pale, a hand, "That's who you are."

I nod but my eyes don't leave her fingers, and that _hand_ , familiar and pale and fragile–

"She's okay." I blink up to her again and she smiles, "She's okay.. Just." She scrambles, "Just... _Sleeping_."

Her voice almost breaks, and she says it again and again, determined to get her voice even.

"Sleeping... Tired girl... Sleeping."

"Rukia." Voice broken, tired, his arms tighten on the bundle, "Stop."

The woman, Rukia, bits her lips and takes a breath. She's calm, collected. But I'm wrong. She _breaks_. Tears stream down her face, pale, broke and pleading. Eyes tight and misty and my heart breaks.

"I couldn't…" she mumbles, "I couldn't _move_ … and she–…" she sniffs, trying to reign herself, "..and I'm sorry, Ichigo." She looks up and broken violet blues stare at me in anguish, "I'm so _sorry_."

My eyes are wide and staring the woman before me. _Rukia. Ichigo. Violet. Blue. Brown. Orange. Red. Black. White. Blue._ There are pictures in my head, floating and sticking to each and every corner. There are flashes everywhere – _memories,_ I hear a voice saying, _those are your memories, dummy._ Everything slowly crawling back into place.

"I know you." The man, Ichigo – _no, Kurosaki-kun,_ stares at me, eyes wide and still so broken, "I know you." I say again and he smiles softly.

"Yeah, you do."

Next thing I know, I'm shaking – _no_ something shakes me, "You stupid idiot!" I look down and drown in blue, "Why didn't you listen? Why don't you ever listen?! I told you to move! I told you to run! Why didn't you do it?! _Why didn't you listen?!"_

"Rukia!"

Something rattles and my chest feels heavy. I look down and I see her, Rukia's – _no, Kuchiki-san's,_ hands are holding something. A chain, broken, shattered. She holds it tight on her fist and weeps, "You stupid girl… you never _listen_."

"You were bleeding." The words feel strange to my mouth, but images float in my eyes again, and I see her struggling, kneeling and bleeding and _Inoue, get away from here!_ I blink and stare at her, "You were bleeding. I couldn't leave."

"You remember…"

Blues stare at me, broken, wide and teary. I smile and I nod, "Parts, but…" I shake my head and smile again, "I wouldn't leave, Kuchiki-san." My eyes stray to the man, brown eyes wide and starring, "You never left me behind." A blade was raised, frame panting and arms shaking and _Inoue, RUN!_ "I wouldn't leave, Kurosaki-kun." I smile as the woman _–no, Kuchiki-san_ , sniffs and rubs her eyes, straining to keep more tears from falling.

Then I'm looking back at impossible violet blues and heartbroken browns, and as she stands up and bring the hilt of her katana – _no, her zampakuto, Sode no Shirayuki,_ to my head, I manage to notice every single breaking glass behind violet eyes.

"We'll find you." I look back and brown eyes stare at me, no longer broken but determined. Familiar and burning and so _Kurosaki-kun._ I smile at him and his eyes tighten.

"Wait for us."My smile doesn't drop as violet eyes glaze over, "We'll come for you."

The touch is light, but it never registers. My smile doesn't drop. Memories dance in circles around me and I find myself drowning again in colors. Familiar colors. Unforgettable colors. Beautiful colors.

I laugh and light spreads around.

 _My colors._

 **…**

 **…**

 **I** **'m such an** _IchiHime/RukiHime_ **trash** _._

 **For questions or prompts you can PM me.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
